


The Tides of Time

by LotusVampire



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Canon Era, Childhood Friends, Fluff and Angst, Force-Feeding, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Canon, Slow Build, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28725039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotusVampire/pseuds/LotusVampire
Summary: This is a journey through time, from the day they met, to those days where they pretended they hadn't, all the way up to those where hope glimmered on the horizon for the two of them.To the darkest depths of human nature, and to the spark that life brings- the vitality of love, and how it can both shatter and piece together those it touches.Life can't be roads fated to go their own way, cross and diverge, never to meet again after all. That isn't how life is supposed to work.
Relationships: Hasumi Keito/Sakuma Rei
Comments: 12
Kudos: 30





	1. Converging Paths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's no hard-core angst here yet! I'll try and tag every chapter that has heavy subjects as an extra precaution

Clouds enveloped the sky, fending off the sun's powerful rays to instead bring a somber shade to the world. The stone he sat upon was cold beneath his hands, even more chilling than his touch. The grass fluttered beneath his feet invitingly, arousing them to kick back and forth in anticipation. It was a wonderful, gloomy day. It was kind to a vampire wishing to venture outside, and without a hint of rain it was even perfect. 

The boy atop a tombstone, surrounded by his usual devotees, residing within that fine line between human and something more as if it was his home. That's what Rei Sakuma was, that was the place he had made for himself. It brought him joy, to be able to see those with their bent backs hobble on up to him and come away with a brighter smile. His heart weighed heavy with the stories of those lost, but grew warm once more when he was able to siphon the poison away from others, offering up his advice that seemed to put even the supposedly wisest of souls to rest. 

A Buddhist memorial service was happening today, he knew that much. He'd caught wind of it from the third old man who had approached him that day, one of his usual visitors. He didn't know his name- not because he forgot, but because the man had not once spoken it upon their meetings. All he did speak of was his departed wife, and how he missed her… at least Rei was able to ease his sorrow, and get warm pastries out of it. Her old recipe, made with love. 

Love was really something, he supposed. Something that made you wish to hold onto someone even after they were long gone, after they had left and hurt you, to return to that wound over and over again... To forgive them and follow unconditionally, to hold on no matter where they went. But most of all, it was to pour your being into them- be human, and walk upon that same path hand in hand. At least, that was what he had picked up from the others here. They had all told him what a joy it was, and how it would bring color to even the darkest caves of the human heart. 

Rei yearned for love. His heart was lonely, so much so that even in the arms of his own household he felt amiss. He was the future head of the house, face of the Sakuma clan, the older sibling who must protect his dear Ritsu. It was troublesome, so with each coming day, he felt more and more at home here instead- powerful, and stored away from the hands of vampiric life, intermingling with the likes of those who just couldn't be what he was. The tombstones didn't push blood towards his lips, praise his fangs and cast away what made his heart beat like a mortal. All they did was support his weight, and match the temperature of his soul.

Rei Sakuma's body was younger than the mind it had captured within it, one forced to mature rapidly as opposed to his peers who got to walk through life at their own pace, a blissful lack of awareness to the troubles around them, the troubles coming for them, and the inevitability of it all. He couldn't set foot outside and see those his own age, besides for the required educational purposes, either way. His days weren't as such, they were much closer to being nights exclusively, avoiding the summer and humankind alike. On top of that, this place wasn't one for the feet of the innocent- you didn't bring children to the place where stolen lives are buried away forever. 

His existence was more lonely than he'd ever let on, but it wasn't like he'd made any friends before to be able to compare his experience to. If he kept living up to who he'd made himself, reaching higher and higher every day so his existence wouldn't corrode, then he'd at least survive. He didn't know how to live any other way, and while the way everyone bended to him was fulfilling… it was as empty as he was. Zero progress, zero excitement, zero satisfaction… that’s what he was trapped with. 

Maybe the memorial service would serve to stave off his boredom. He waved off the people he had been listening to, offering to hear more of their tales the next day, before he scooted off to his feet. Stretching, he began his journey alone, strolling forth to try and catch sight of anything interesting.

Really, he didn't know what he had expected, wandering about towards his destination with carefree strides. It was true that there were more people here than usual, and this old funeral home was livelier than often- slightly amusing, considering the circumstances that bound these people together. Though it was a change of pace to see the funeral service outside, closer to nature… it was pleasant, to say the least- getting inside when you weren't invited took more effort, and fresh air was always more welcome than crowding. 

Rei crept around some of the gathering parties, looking for anything of interest here. Not much caught his attention, it was simply the same old, usual routine… at least, that was until he was about to give up. His eyes fell upon the usual couple, one he'd noticed around these parts before- logic would say they held the services themselves, and their general lack of sorrow, yet respectful stature reinforced it. Rei knew they had an older boy, for he'd seen him around before as well, though he never seemed to show much interest in him, and it wasn't like he was Rei's age anyways. 

At first hidden behind their figures, now in full view, was a new and intriguing sight. A small boy stood proud, watching silently. His face matched his father's, though his eyes matched his mother's, but what matched neither of them was his pair of glasses. It was far too big on his face, barely holding onto his nose, but it was endearing. 

Rei noticed he was uptight and proper for a kid his age, staring with intelligent observation as his parents worked to make preparations. He was someone new, and someone just around Rei's age- a sight that was rarer than gold to him. Now all he had to do was hope that this kid wasn't attached to his parents by the hip. 

Rei walked closer, surprised to see that the kid, in fact, wasn't observing as intently as he thought- maybe he had assumed he had taken in all he needed, and let his mind wander. Maybe he was bored too. Rei was delighted to watch him look over, though he didn't know how to deal with the staring. He drew closer nonetheless, waiting until he was right in front of him to finally break the silence that had befallen the two of them. 

"Hey," Rei said, tilting his head and waving at the strange boy. He smiled widely, fangs on a full, ecstatic display. Apparently that was too much, because it caused the kid to awaken from whatever trance he was in panicked. He screamed in terror, scrambling backwards as if he were trying to brace himself against something, and fell unceremoniously onto his backside. 

Rei laughed lightly, offering his hand out to the poor thing he just scared. "Don't ya worry, there's no need to… I may be a vampire, but I don't bite unless I have to. Didn't mean to scare ya there, I'm sorry." He blinked, waiting for the boy to take his hand. Though the more he waited the more he looked like a deer, like he was ready to bolt at any point in time. 

"You didn't scare me, there is no need to apologize," he kept his head turned downward, refusing to show his face.

Rei couldn't help but smile at that.

"That is not the point- what is a vampire doing at a Buddhist memorial service?" His hand finally extended to take Rei's, though he kept his face turned away, pushing his glasses back into place. "You're odd, it's like you jumped out of some sort of manga." 

Rei pulled the boy up to his feet with one strong yank, which caused him to yelp in surprise. "Why am I here? I'm just here 'cuz I'm bored. Let me guess, _you're_ here to help your parents?" 

"How did you know my parents are in charge of the services?" The boy looked at him skeptically, letting go of his hand slowly. "Well, to answer your question, no. My brother is here to help my parents. I'm just here because they didn't have anyone to look after me at home. That, and I'm supposed to be learning about the family business." Rei could tell that he was unenthused about that. He probably had another dream in mind, something else he wanted to chase… and he felt pity. Being forced to take a role you didn't want wasn't fun, he knew that from experience. 

"You look real happy here, watchin' them set flowers about and all that. Didja have a dream of your own, or are ya just going to follow the path paved for ya without putting up a fight?" Rei read right through him, eyes piercing any veils that were put in his path. 

"I do…" the boy said, shifting uncomfortably. Rei wondered what he had done to upset him, or why his cheeks were so red. Had he embarrassed him? "Who are you, anyways. You are eccentric, different from anything I've ever seen before. Do you even have a name?" 

Rei nodded, holding himself up high now, just like he was taught to. "I'm Sakuma Rei, future head of the Sakuma household. May I have the pleasure of knowing your name as well?" 

The kid looked like he was about to fall again. "Hasumi Keito. That's my name, so don't go forgetting it." he met Rei's eyes now, who was surprised to see a spark he hadn't seen behind the eyes of most others. He was so full of life, so beautifully vital… Rei wanted to hold that kind of reality within his hands until the day he died. 

"Well, Kei-kun, I'll make you a deal," Rei turned around, holding his right hand out. "Ya look interesting enough, and you're new around here- I'll show you around the graveyard, if you'd like. All you have to do is loosen up a lil' bit." 

Keito hesitated, looking over to his parents, before looking back at Rei. He never really tasted an adventure before, had he? He turned away from his family, putting his hand in Rei's. "Alright, I guess that sounds good. I need to get used to this place anyways. Though I'm not sure what you mean by _lighten up_." 

Rei felt his heart begin to pick up, and he squeezed the hand he now held. He'd never gotten to hold onto someone so warm before, and he decided right then and there that he would try and hold onto this with all of his might. "You'll see, don't worry, just follow me..." 

  
  
  


Rei spent the next day asking as many of his devotees as possible for their knowledge on love.


	2. Young and Impulsive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't choose what persona to give rei so he's going to switch between semi-second year speak to straightforward and airy in an almost Kanata way because I said so.
> 
> Also... no angst yet

Another overcast day, another memorial service. It was like it was Rei's birthday with how perfectly things played out for him. Although, this was better by a long shot- there was no ceremony where people shoved blood towards him and insisted upon the importance of his culture, his origins, only the gifting part was what remained. 

Rei had deduced by now that love certainly was a curious subject, and it matched what he felt more than perfectly. The descriptions he got all varied from person to person- some completely rosey and light-hearted, some nostalgic and wistful, though some were stoney warnings, tales which almost made him think twice. They told him of blood-stained paths, betrayal and cruel jealousy, the dark storm that loneliness can bring… and the deep stabbings of rejection. They told of ties you couldn't cut, ruined friendships, and attachments which could stick for years, even when it seemed there was no hope left...

Maybe Rei was reckless in thinking he could get what he wanted despite all the warnings, and maybe he'd never been told no. Maybe he was foolish in thinking things would come easily, but there would have been no fun in that anyways. If this wasn't a challenge to him, he would have gotten bored quickly. Though despite all this that was his first impression, that this would come easily to him as most things did, an ideal he was determined to carry as he decided to brave the unknown once more.

His mission was stalled though, the crowd he usually so loved to teach reluctant to let go, for they also loved his teachings. Though his word went, and they all got the hint, and some even more than a small one. An old lady stayed back, insistent as she dug through her stuffed leather purse for something, though Rei had next to no clue what. She was taking ages, which would have tugged at any normal kid's patience, though it was something that Rei had learned to hold onto. 

"You know, dear, love is the best thing that could ever happen to you. Without love, I'm sure I would have crumpled to dust now." She cackled, a carefree nature to her even as she joked about death. The elderly did that often- far too aware of their mortality, they always seemed to make light to it. It was always an unsettling thing to experience, but with time Rei had gotten used to it. 

She looked at Rei for a moment, shaking her head before she got back to searching. "My son was even brighter and livelier than you, and so full of love that he would save every worm in the yard when rain had come… he would even save bugs from within the house, refusing to let us kill them! He was a real joy, you two would have gotten along so well…" she droned on and on as her bony hands searched, trembling so much they occasionally clinked with all the jewelry she wore. 

Rei was used to this kind of treatment by now- this lady was full of stories, and they never seemed to have an end. Her own son had died of illness at a young age, and her husband had passed on a year ago as well, so she had no grandchildren of her own. She used to be much more broken when she walked here, about once a month to visit either her son or her lost husband… but telling her stories had brought life and peace to her otherwise corpse-like frame. Rei was happy to at least be able to shoulder some of the pain, and assist how he knew he could- by listening, and unraveling the difficult problems. 

Rei stood patiently, trained to shut down the desires his legs had to run free. When the woman found what she had been looking for, Rei perked up immediately, and knew everything had paid off. "Now you go share this with someone special, alright" the lady said this with a mischievous glint in her eyes, one that knew more than it previously let on. Rei's own eyes practically shone as he was handed a box of pocky, a treat he hadn't been allowed in a long time. 

Rei nodded when he remembered he should, barely able to get a word out before the lady had decided to finally start on her journey home. He didn't turn to watch her go, or even to wave, instead staring at what he was given. Hopefully this was something that Keito liked- as extensive as his knowledge was, it unfortunately didn't reach as far as to even know the kind of foods he liked yet. But Keito was around his age so surely he had to have some similar tastes, even if humans were built differently than vampires. 

With each step towards the funeral he brightened up, flourishing within the misty gloom, his radiance reflecting off of the dewy grass. The air around Rei was noticeably heavier than he was, and yet he flew through it as if there wasn't a weight upon his wings, while those around him wore sorrowful chains in the eyes of the loss they were here to mourn. All these humans were brought together by the ending of one’s fate, the last few ink strokes of a finished piece… while Rei was here in search of something new, something much brighter than anything all the tired gravestones could ever hope to give.    
  
Keito had arrived after all, removed from the rest of his family by a noticeable margin. He was watching on with a characteristic look for himself- serious, and as if he was worth more than that… but under it, was a level of confliction that was even concerning to Rei. It only reinforced how unwilling Keito was to come here- this wasn’t what he wished to do with his life.   
  
Rei was careful not to intrude, sneaking around casually until Keito caught sight of him. He waved, only to see Keito stiffen up. It seemed like he was concerned with making a ruckus in such a solemn place, so Rei rushed forward and grabbed him by the hand, running off at a speed so fast that Keito was stumbling to keep up.    
  
“H-hey, can’t you take a hint!” Keito half yelled, half whispered at Rei as he was dragged away from the funeral, to which Rei laughed.    
  
“You didn’t want me to disrupt anything, so I made sure to take you far away from the other humans. Is that not what you wanted, Hasumi Keito?” Rei defaulted to the dry and clear voice he often used to his devotees when faced with a question such as that, the one that made him sound like he had plenty more years on him than those he truly held. Rei had given him a nickname and friendlier voice for a reason- he didn’t wish to put that distance on him, after all.    
  
“I was just expecting you to be more polite about it, you’re supposed to  _ ask _ before you take people places.” Keito stood up as straight as he could, his posture strong enough to bring him closer to Rei’s eye level. It was amusing- his formal stance clashed with his blunt words in a way that Rei wasn’t used to from any human.    
  
“My apologies if I caused you any troubles, but it doesn’t seem like you are truly upset…” Rei studied Keito closely, trying to figure out what was going on inside his head to better address this situation. No matter how much he’d read about humans, no one had ever been as tightly strung as this kid. Were his parents that strict? Rei tilted his head as he tapped Keito on his shoulders, one at a time. “There’s no need to get all stiff there, Kei-kun, ya look much nicer when ya let go and relax”

"Are you saying that I look bad when I stand like this, _Sakuma_?" Keito raised his chin at Rei, giving him a defiant glare, but he let the tension out of his shoulders nonetheless. "I have been working on meditation, so I can do that if I'm truly off balance." 

"I'm not sayin' that at all, you're quick to assume things, aren't ya, Kei-kun?" 

Rei chuckled, hiding the pocky behind his back for now. He'd have fun playing this game before he bothered with that. "Why don't you give me a more friendly name than that… you lectured me on manners, but it sounds like I'm about to get a scoldin' from ya- how about ya use Rei-chan~"

"Hey-" Keito tensed right back up, before he let out a long, exasperated sigh. Closing his eyes, he took in a few deep breaths before addressing Rei again. "I didn't expect to demonstrate what meditation was so early on, but it seems like you annoy others as a hobby. Please, tell me, is this a joke you are playing? We aren't even that close." 

"This is no joke, Kei-kun, ya just so happen to be my best friend!" Rei smiled brightly, finally pulling the pocky out from behind his back. "Ya see, I even brought this for us to share!"

Keito was obviously taken back, staring and sputtering at Rei. His cheeks were tinted pink, his struggle for words pitifully obvious. "Why did you bring pocky, of all things? Please tell me you don't expect me to play that game with you. That is incorrigible, Sakuma." 

"Game?" Rei asked, a smile tugging at his lips. "I didn't know there was a game- couldja teach me, Kei-kun? An' c'mon, ya don't have to call me Sakuma." 

"You. Stop messing around." Keito kicked Rei lightly in the leg, a half-hearted gesture that wasn't a convincing threat. Though the longer Rei stared at him, the more his eyes widened as he realized that Rei truly  _ didn't  _ know what he was talking about. "You really don't know, do you… Rei-chan?" 

"Hm~? There ya go, good job, good job!" Rei patted Keito on the head, quick to back off so he didn't get hit in retaliation. "But no, I'm afraid I don't have a clue what you're talkin' about, best friend." Rei looked at the pocky in his hands, then back up at Keito. How could a game be so unnerving to him? 

Keito stared at Rei, sighing before he decided to explain. "Yes, there is a game often associated with pocky- you will challenge each other to try and eat more of it first. Whoever gets past the center and bites off first wins, so you obviously should aim to act fast. If you meet in the middle and your lips touch, that's a tie." 

"That's it? that doesn't sound too hard, Kei-kun..." Rei looked the box over thoughtfully, now understanding why he'd been given this. Had that old lady even known, and not him? Perhaps he had more studying to do...

"I do understand your explanation clearly Kei-kun… did ya tell me 'cuz ya would like to play?" Rei teased him with a grin that was nothing short of smug, shuffling his way over to a gravestone to plop down on. 

"No- that is not what I meant. I was explaining because you didn't know. " Keito's face was defiantly red. "I bet you would lose, anyways." 

"Really, ya think I would lose? I dare ya to try me, Kei-kun…" Rei hummed, opening the pocky and holding it up for Keito to see.

It wasn't a surprise when Keito took the bait, starting up his habit of dancing right into a vampire's palm. He walked right up to Rei, putting both of his hands on his hips. "I'll beat you, don't think I won't, Rei-chan!" 

"Is that so?" Rei smiled, swinging his feet cheerfully. "Well, I suppose you've played the game more than I have, so you'll have an unfair advantage, won't ya? Still, I won't stand for ya goin' easy on me, 'cuz I still think I can win…" 

"I haven't played before either. It will be an even match. I've never-" Keito cut himself off before he could explain himself further, much to Rei's dismay. "I've just never been offered to play anything like this, but I know that it exists. Though I will win, perhaps it is you who I should ask not to go easy on me." 

Rei didn't look all too convinced, not even daring to voice it yet somehow getting the feeling across. He simply placed pocky between his teeth, nonverbal in his dare for Keito to move. As soon as he did Rei moved, far too quickly for Keito to even process him, and broke his piece off, swallowing it back down smugly at a dismayed Keito. 

"Looks like ya lost, Kei-kun..." Rei was barely gloating, something he didn't actually harbor ill intent with. He was just trying to test what reaction he'd get. 

"That wasn't a fair game! There wasn't even any sort of starting signal!" Keito furrowed his brow, trying to grab the rest of pocky from Rei. "I'll only accept a loss like that if you do it the right way!"

Rei let Keito take the pocky, watching in amusement as he took a piece out and placed it in his mouth. When he was close enough Rei caught onto his end of it, waiting patiently for a signal. Keito must have realized he hadn't specified one, so he tapped Rei on the shoulder. 

Both of them made their way towards the middle as fast as they could, likely not thinking of the consequences of their actions until it hit them- lips brushing together, and a moment of silence as they both froze. It didn't last long before Keito pulled away, looking like he was about to go and pray for forgiveness. 

Rei was disappointed, as he wished he could have held onto that moment for longer. It was… sweet, and innocent- something he hadn't expected to be supplied with. He could play this off as a game as long as he desired and shove away the complications that may come with any of this, so what was there to lose? He made sure to recover smoothly, reaching for more pocky "A tie, Kei-kun… doesn't mean ya won" 

Keito looked so pale that he was almost comparable to Rei. Still, he was as determined as ever. "You- I'll beat you if it's the last thing I do" 

They went on back and forth not only until everything was finished, but until Keito was rushed back to the service. Keito didn’t win, not even once.


	3. Poisoned Sands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up that there is a suicide mention but it doesn't go into much detail

The weather was fair enough to support a restless vampire, so it was no surprise that Rei could be found hovering around in the graveyard, dismissing himself from the duties of being the instructor he usually was. Today he was no leader or follower, but a soul wedging itself into a piece of time, flitting about with a hunger. Home was no fun to hide out in, and the mouths which asked him question after question just wouldn’t cut it either. He needed to feel something, to experience life in its most raw form, and what better place was there than where the end of it was celebrated? The bodies of the fallen may not be present on the surface, but their past stories were buried beneath him. Stories were what allowed Rei to keep going, so it was on top of these that he lived.

His legs moved automatically, all while his eyes set out on skimming over the names etched into each stone column he passed. Each name was a leaf in the wind, something he would process and take joy in seeing, though more often than not he wouldn’t stare, moving onto the next with ease. Unlike leaves, names came with a pattern and familiarity, something seen over and over again as if this was a rehearsal. If that was the case, then Rei had memorized most all of his lines, and this stage had his name written all over it.

This was the way he usually wandered, the road most traveled, which by now something that wasn’t even chosen consciously. This was a much more natural process to him, something different than his ravaging hunger for knowledge- recognition, acknowledgement, and understanding. It was fleeting, something he pounced on about for a moment before he let it fly to the back of his mind once more.

Rei turned the corner just to repeat this process, to pace through another path between life and death. There were some flowers laid around this row, signs of more recent additions or more dedicated loved ones. Some of these names roused recognition, lingering in his consciousness for longer. Those which chose to extend their stay were titles that were whispered to him in the sorrow, dark moments of man. Those names were hard to shake off as just leaves, for their needles struck into him, stuck to his skin for all eternity in the form of harrowing tattoos.

The wanderer stopped in his tracks, eyes glazing over a name he always dreaded seeing. He’d spoken to the man who belonged to that name, once or twice. They had made room for the bearer of this name, buried him beside his lost love, much to the dismay and pleasure of their families. You could call the fate of this name a failure of some sorts, though it was really the ugliest tattoo to scourge Rei’s skin, even if it was hidden behind walls of clothing. This failure comes into play only if you considered helping others hold onto life Rei’s true job, which is an ideal only good in theory. When turned towards the harsh reality, one realizes that such a task being pushed towards a kid so young, mature yet immature, is to expect far too much even for someone with his capabilities.

To all of _them_ he was more than just a mere human child still early in his development. He was a flower that blossomed despite its bud being both premature and malnourished, something that went against the odds and surpassed the masses. All this, yet he had no advice to give but a mixture of what they needed to hear and a throw in of his own worldview, which was pitifully limited, and in no way tinted with roses- and if there were roses, they were long ago ravaged, leaving only the thorns.

That name had asked Rei, way back then, where to turn. The road ahead was a bloody one, with barbed wire lined with venom barring each step. The air would have been heavy along that road of obsidian, with smog that would have set his lungs aflame. He was so convinced of this fact and much more, that his retelling convinced Rei as well.

It made Rei think that perhaps taking the staircase that led away from that journey, up to the love he so missed, was the best and brightest. Rei had never considered sweeping up the hazards which the man had to face, or even help build the bridge over them, for that wasn’t how he’d learned to live his life- he’d learned logic, a cold hand that didn’t always bring the warmth, the hope one desired.

Rei was about to turn down the next row when the leaves rustled, and Rei’s heart began to flutter with recognition. He leaned back against the nearest gravestone almost instantly, taking claim to his throne with a grin.

“Kei-kun, it seems that you are in a hurry today.” Rei looked Keito up and down and found that not even a single scratch tarnished his skin. There were no bruises to be found either, the only sign of something troublesome was the wrinkles in his clothing, which had been tossed about in Keito’s rush. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost, though they don’t like coming out in the daytime. What has you troubled?”

Keito froze inches before Rei’s feet, panting as he tried to catch his breath. His face bore fear, though it was something adamantly hidden once Rei’s eyes were set upon him. “Dogs like that are truly- a bother. Animals like- like that are as well. They simply set off my survival instincts, is all. I would much rather be over here than there, if such a thing is so necessary to the reception that they couldn’t just choose to keep it at home.” Keito smoothed out his midnight robes, making sure he didn’t undo the hard work that must have gone into his ensemble. Rei noticed that it was similar to the color of his own hair, and looked as if it was made from the shadows beneath a young boy’s bed. It suited Keito well enough, even if it was something that was likely only meant for occasions such as this.

Keito scrunched his nose when he caught Rei staring, clearly seeing it as a show of disrespect. He kept tidying his robes until he was satisfied, standing tall and stilling his shaking knees. “Well, It didn’t bother me so much that I couldn’t have stayed there in other circumstances, because I could have if I wanted. I just saw you, so I may as well come and greet you while I had the chance to do so. Then, I could avoid that stupid dog and spend time with someone that is much more worth it than whatever mom and dad were trying to teach me, and a large furry thing that feels like it wants to eat me alive.”

Rei knew better than to take what Keito said at face value, but it wasn’t like he would call him out on it. Though it was an oddity to him, seeing someone so determined to hide away even basic human emotions, like fear. Maybe there was something to be embarrassed about when it came to a fear of dogs, but it didn’t seem that simple either. Rei carried on, keeping all observations to himself. “Ya have mighty sharp eyes Kei-kun, catchin’ sight of me from all the way over there. Real impressive of ya. What did you see?”

Keito huffed, catching onto how Rei’s words almost tasted like sarcasm. “There was a large service dog. It bounded at me like I was a piece of meat. You would think if a dog is meant for service, it would be taught basic mannerisms. It simply reminds me of the statues, so I didn’t appreciate it.”

“Statues?” Rei pondered for a moment, not sure why such a small thing would bother Keito. “Do ya have somethin’ against statues? Ain’t ya a child of buddhism, I thought you guys had a lot o’ those things hanging about, unless I’m misunderstanding ya, Kei-kun…” Rei leaned forward with wide eyes, as if he was mentally taking note of everything Keito would tell him.

“No, that’s the thing. We do have a lot of statues at home, and we have a giant room of them.” Keito’s eyes stared off into space, steady enough to barely hide the fear behind them. “If my parents are not happy with my behavior, they will lock me in a room with statues for hours, sometimes they will even forget me there until I yell loud enough that they are forced to pay me mind. My brother will also do it when he feels like being a jerk, and then my parents will come and switch us out. I don’t appreciate it one bit, but I can at least laugh at my brother when he does it upon himself.” Keito was perplexed, and even more so when he realized the words that came out of his mouth. “I’m unsure why I’m telling you, though.”

“It is quite alright, stuff like this isn’t uncommon…” Rei didn’t mean the statue situation, for that definitely was- it was the confiding he was used to. His eyes went distant for a moment as he thought of a solution to such a problem, but he had none to provide- he needed to do more research. “Oi, Kei-kun, are ya a troublemaker? I didn’t expect such a thing from ya, you seem like the good boy type.”

“I am no troublemaker- they just don’t like when I’m right. Apparently it is so _wrong_ to try and be independent.” Keito stood by his words, too. Rei was impressed with how passionately he could believe such a thing, and yet not seem to carry as much responsibility upon his shoulders as Rei did. He likely hadn’t been hit full force with realities and the likes yet, and that rift between them was suddenly as clear as day.

Rei chuckled, strolling away from the tombstone and towards his newest project. This was the fun part- getting to know someone, through ways they wouldn’t expect you to. “Ya don’t challenge em’ to the point it’s a habit, do ya?”

“I don’t challenge them, I simply will not stand for them being unreasonable with me. If they are trying to teach me to act like an adult, then they should listen to me as if I’m one” Keito was far too serious to take Rei’s friendly pokes as such, eyes unable to see past face value. To Rei this raked in the leaves and exposed the intricate surface beneath, a wonderful sight even while Keito was furrowing his brow in frustration.

Rei raised an eyebrow, sitting back and waited for Keito to continue. If he kept quiet for long enough, usually they kept talking.

Keito was no different. “They want me to learn how to do that whole service thing, be more like my brother. It is upsetting because they aren’t even forcing that future on me anymore, they just want me to get the experience. Use it as a back up.”

“Sounds like they expect ya to fail,” Rei said, before he realized that would sound rude. Before Keito could open his mouth to fight that he made a recovery. “Do they not like the plans ya made for yourself, or are they jus’ bein’ stubborn?”

“They are fine with me having my own path, but I just think it is unnecessary to come here. They don’t agree. I already have all of the words memorized, so there’s no need to see the same thing happen over and over again.” Keito sighed, glancing over towards where his family must be. “Plus, they think my dream is one that won’t help my ‘social skills’. Like living in a mountain helps. Besides, kids my age are stupid anyways- except for Eichi, sometimes he is smart.”

Rei narrowed his eyes, leaning forward. “Are ya calling me an idiot, Hasumi-kun?”

Keito was stunned into silence. Every cricket within a mile stopped to tune into the mystical silence that befell the graveyard, only permeated when the breeze wanted in on the fun, not subtle enough to go unnoticed. Keito bowed his head in defeat, his shame so clear it was like he had a tail between his legs. His words were quiet, though they were enough to allow the world to breathe once more. “No, sir.”

Rei didn’t understand why that kind of response was warranted, so waved Keito off. He wasn’t offended in the least, this was only a test to him, something to test just where Keito thought he stood. Rei was used to being placed so far above others, that this was becoming intriguing. Keito was almost an exotic creature to Rei, one thought to long be extinct, yet one day it decided to bound into the light and show its magnificent face- and Rei was the society, with an odd need to clamp down on this magnificent freak of nature and hold onto it like hell, hoping to save the flame of life it kindled.

Testing the beast might prove to be fruitful, or at the very least entertaining. Rei wore his cheekiest grin, raising the tone of his voice just enough to reach an annoying threshold. “I was almost excited for a moment, no one’s ever challenged my intellect, Kei-kun. If ya were the first to try, I’d be entertained for days n’ days!”

“How dare you- just who do you think you are?” Keito crossed his arms, eyes a glowing inferno- of rage or of determination, it was unclear. It didn’t matter to Rei, either was a welcome sight to him, one which illuminated all the stones and graves around, bedazzling them with his wonder. He was alive, he was struggling for his ranking, and it was marvelous.

“Me?” Rei mocked, eyes widening as if he was asked an outlandish question. “I’m simply Sakuma Rei~chan! Though I think I could ask you the same question, Kei-kun, you’re awfully _arrogant,_ aren’t you? It’s admirable, something I’ve never seen before!” Rei patted Keito on the head, to which he was given his due protestation and slap on the wrist.

“You- stop looking down on me like you’re some sort of superior! I’ll show you just how smart I am, _Rei-chan,_ then you will regret it!” Keito didn’t know that he was snagging his foot even deeper into Rei’s trap, twirling around and wrapping himself up in the web of plans which aimed to entrap him, if only to give his captor the chance to crawl inches closer to someone, _something,_ that made him feel real.

“Then come at me with all you’ve got, Kei-kun!” A devious grin iced with one of the first genuine smiles, it was almost unsettling how pleased this made Rei. He began to laugh up a storm, for he had never had a true friend to play with before, the joy of it all was overflowing. A human challenging him, at long last! “What are you waiting for, don’t you dare stall now, fight with all you’ve got. Ya seem like a smart enough kid, so show me ya aren’t just a big mouth with no brains behind it after all. How fun this is going to be, my heart is practically racing already~”

And so they put up a battle of wills, and through it all Rei was able to siphon out the venom in Keito's troubles, and discard them into the sand surrounding their feet.


End file.
